The present invention concerns machines for forming the edges of elongate boards.
The production of staves for use in the construction of wooden tubs, planters, etc., of frusto conical shape requires that the staves be formed with non-parallel sides. Prior art staves used in such containers require multiple passes through a saw which is inefficient, particularly when such staves must be manually positioned. Further, the stave uniformity varies when so formed. Typically, tapered staves are sawn along their lengthwise edges to provide planar edge surfaces for abutment with like edges of adjacent staves in the tub or planter. Such planar edges when in abutment with one another are subject to slippage when impacted resulting in collapse of the fragile planter since conventional planters rely on circumposed metal bands applied tightly about the abutting staves making up the tub or planter.
The practice of sawing planter staves to provide a tapered stave configuration results in a by-product of sawdust of little or no value in the marketplace.